


stumbling into destiny

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>somebody</i> has to look out for the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stumbling into destiny

**Author's Note:**

> another of the drabbles from that [ drabble meme](http://medie.livejournal.com/1320292.html) and also? spot the timm &amp; dini tribute I dare ya.

*

Oliver hires her father.

As romantic gestures go, Chloe's not sure that can really compete with the Taj Mahal but since that's a tomb?

Well, yeah.

It's not even an actual romantic gesture, really, Ollie and Lois still being a thing at the time. Still Chloe chokes up the next time she sees him, she can't even say thanks.

Okay, so it _is_ romantic.

*

As billionaire playboys go, Oliver has a rep. It's not Bruce Wayne's rep but it is still a _rep_ and Chloe has issues with those kinds of things. When she starts digging into it, she tells herself that it's for Lois and it's mostly true. She doesn't want her cousin getting hurt by a guy whose idea of fun is whoring his way through all fifty states.

Ollie gets around, he likes a good party but...still, something bugs her about it. She ends up telling him that if he hurts Lois, she'll buy stock in Planters and hide his epi-pen.

He blinks, laughs, and blinks again when he realizes she's halfway serious.

*

He's the Green Arrow and this is irritating. Chloe Sullivan has been a reporter since before she knew what a reporter was, she broke the news that Mr. Adderson accidentally poisoned Mrs. McGillicudy's cat and she wrote the story in orange crayon. Now she's sitting on the story of the century and there's not a blessed thing she can do about it.

Except, when she stumbles across evidence of a billionaire gone bad (in league with a mob guy named Manheim) she sends it to Oliver anonymously.

Better headlines this way.

She only feels a _little_ guilt when she doesn't tell Lois.

*

There are a dozen roses and a new flash drive waiting on her desk the next day.

It's green.

Chloe grins; she loves a guy who can appreciate symbolism.

*

On the anniversary of his parents' death, she makes a donation in their name to a Queen Industries' charity. It feels right to do it.

She doesn't know how he finds out, but this time he's the one too choked up to say thanks.

*

It turns out it wasn't Ollie she had to worry about. Lois, in typical Lois-style, breaks it off when things get serious. She makes all the right noises about life-changing, finding herself, and everything but Chloe knows her cousin. She's seen it happen too many times to count. Lois gets anywhere near true emotional ties and the General's daughter screams, "Retreat!"

She knows it crazy but Chloe shows up at Ollie's with Chinese and a bad horror flick. If there's an expert on disastrous romance it's her and she knows what to do. Watching David Boreanaz try to emote his way through an equally disastrous movie? It's high on the list of "how to survive" methods.

Plus, there's always the lesbian porn if they get desperate.

Oliver turns out to be a connoisseur of bad horror; they make it into a marathon. Chloe falls asleep during Paris Hilton's death scene; she's probably the first person to do so because she's actually tired.

She wakes up tangled in Oliver; it's a full half hour before they actually admit they're both awake.

*

The Green Arrow saves her from a mugger. Truthfully, she was about to mace the guy anyway but rescue works. It's better even as it involves being held tight against Ollie and yummy. It might be so very stereotypical to say, but he smells_ amazing_ and she's not above faking fear to snuggle closer.

She's from Smallville, okay? It's going to take a lot more than a worn out ski mask and a limp billy club to scare her.

Bullets, however, bullets scare her.

Ollie knocks her to the ground, protecting her, and that's when she hears the grunt of pain.

Oh _beautiful._

*

"God you are an idiot!" Ollie yelps when she slaps the cloth to the graze on his back. "A _total_ idiot! Bullets? When there are bullets you _duck_!"

"Really?" He manages, wincing still. "I had _no_ idea."

Chloe shoots a glare his way that would put an AK-47 to shame. "From the lack of ducking? I gathered that." She grabs a file out of her bag and throws it in his lap. "Read that while I get the iodine. The burning, _stinging_ iodine."

"What's this?" Ollie waves it at her.

"Your next job," she announces, snatching up the bottle. "_Somebody_ has to keep you alive. It might as well be me."

She turns; he kisses her then he yelps. Chloe holds up the iodine soaked cloth. "Next time you see a gun? Remember the iodine and the _pain_? It'll help you duck faster, less upkeep in costumes that way too."

Ollie makes a face. "Sadist."

She grins wider. "Realist."


End file.
